1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroplating apparatus, more particularly to the construction of a conducting roller used in an electroplating apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
It is known to use conducting rollers in an electroplating apparatus in which plate-shaped objects are fed horizontally through an electroplating bath by rollers. Examples of such electroplating apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,888 and British Patent No. 701,571. In such apparatuses, the conducting rollers are usually connected to a negative side of a power source so that the objects act as cathodes when passing between pairs of the conducting rollers. Anodes are disposed above and below the path of the objects in the electroplating bath which contains an electrolyte, whereby the objects are plated while passing through the electroplating bath. In order to obtain satisfactory plated objects, forming a good electrical connection in conducting rollers is important.